Minka's Wish
Minka lost her mother and all she had left was her sister Woody, in a pack that their alpha had many twisted plots but when Minka meets Sabreshe everything she wanted in a mate, but will a wish she always wanted will come true? Pack List The Eskimo pack: Alpha warlock pure white Eskimo( Also known as Bone ). Beta A large White Eskimo with biscuit cream patches( Also known as Scar) Ancient Bloods( Bone's top and loyal dogs): Wound- A large white male Eskimo dog with a large scar on his face Rage- a pure white Eskimo male dog Claw- huge pure white male Eskimo dog Snarl- A massive White and biscuit cream american Eskimo male Slash- A large white Eskimo male Brick- A huge white Eskimo dog female Jagged- A fluffy male White Eskimo dog Frost- A small female white Eskimo with biscuit cream Bear- A massive white extremely fluffy male Eskimo dog Normal dogs( The average ranking dogs) Red- A small White male Eskimo dog Swift- A white, biscuit cream she-dog Moon- A large white she dog Xena- A tall white she-dog Ivy- a white she dog Midnight- A smaller white and cream she dog Flight- A white male with a torn ear Dust- a dirt stained white male Thunder- large male white Eskimo Woody- A smaller white with biscuit cream patches Ender- A White and biscuit cream, medium size and fluffy Eskimo dog female Ivory- a small white and biscuit cream eskimo dog female Mud- a white Eskimo with Muddy paws A small white Eskimo dog female( also known as Tiny) Omega A unusually small white Eskimo dog male( Also known as North) Lone-dogs: Sabre- a mini white pure Eskimo dog. Chapter 1 " Minka, are you okay"? Woody stared into her brown eyes, Minka glance at her paws. " Yes, I'm fine Woody". Woody glance at her," Are you sure, we only have each other now". Minka knew Woody was right, her mother Talia was dead and she never knew her father, Woody was the only family she had left. As much she love her sister, she felt anger rising, Woody knew that Bone was going to make her his new alpha female as soon as Siberia had his pups. She almost wanted to wail out loud how unfair it was that Bone wanted her as an alpha female, Woody's constant secrets. Minka couldn't hunt or fight and she felt shame rising, '' He force me to be his alpha female as soon as I catch my first prey.'' She remember the nice dogs from the Faithful pack, they left when the big growl happen. Minka's rested her head on her paws as Woody countunie" You need to learn how to hunt, Minka". Minka whined unhappily" He'll make me his alpha female as soon as I catch my first prey". Woody glance at her unapprovingly before padding off, Minka heard claw's clicking on the hardware floor in the temporilary longpaw nest camp. It's was Xena, the tall and elegant Eskimo-Dog lost her mate to Bone. She wrapped her tail around Minka barking in a elegant voice of hers" Now you know Woody is worry about you". Minka glanced up at Xena" Why is he doing this"? " Only the Ice-dog kn-" " Forget about the Ice-dogs they not helping us". "Minka" " It's true" Minka pointed out. " Think what Talia would say, Minka", Minka just growled unhappily as Xena nudged her, " Let's take a walk outside". Minka padded outside growling over her shoulder" I rather go out alone". Minka pad outside, a bird picked at the tiny pieces of grain, her tail gave an wag, she felt her belly growl in hungier. Minka flew at the bird, her paws outstretched, the black bird sqwuak as it tried to take flight. One wing flapped patheticly'' It's wing must be broken. ''Minka bit into the crow's neck, it fell limp in her jaws. A massive white male with a missing eye pad out barking" Well done Minka". \ Minka stared at horror at the bird then Bone, now she caught her first prey she would had to be Bone's alpha female. Minka froze as Bone wound around her, his white fur brushing against her fluffy fur" I'm so proud of you, Woody raised you well to be a fine huntress". Minka whimpered as Bone swiped his tongune over her fluffy ear" Your now a hunter of this pack". Bone then padded away, glancing back his eyes shone as he disappeared into the night. Minka whimpered" How could I be so stupid". " Your not stupid". A male which was taller then her wagged his tail, he was a mini eskimo-dog, she felt a strange feeling pulse through her. ''Oh Ice-dogs, I'm in love with this lone-dog. ''Minka tipped her head" What your name"? The eskimo-dog wagged his tail" I'm Sabre, a lone dog, is that your alpha, why your afriad of your own alpha". She finally had a dog she could tell her problems to without being overheard" Well Sabre, my alpha is Bone and he forces pups on our huntress and he wants me to be his alpha female but I don't want to be". Sabre rest his head on top of her's" I'm sorry, maybe you can stay with me", he blinked his eyes beggingly. A bark echo in the city" Minka, bring that bird with you". Minka whimpered, breathing in his scent" I have to go," Sabre whined" Wait can you meet up with me at night". Minka nodded, her heart skipping a beat. Minka scooped up the bird, and padded away glancing back, Sabre's white pelt shone and she then turn her head to the camp where Bone ruled with terror. Chapter 2 Minka pad into camp, her fluffy head was held high with the bird in her jaws. Woody doze, her three newborn pups suckling. Bone lowered his head to Woody's ear and mummur something. Woody eyes widen and she barked" Bone, don't". Minka pad towards them" Don't do what", she said clear as she could with the bird in her jaws. Minka dropped the bird at Woody's paws, Bone smiled, wounding around her" Come to my den, few dogs get to see it". Minka snapped at Bone" No". Minka stormed off, she felt Bone's glare on her. Minka landed in her nest with a thump, she wasn't going to be with Bone Chapter 2